MAO
by Blueghast900
Summary: A new VRMMORPG has been released on the market: Mage art Online. However strange things are happening in this Game, involving Magic, Pokemon, and Alchemy. I only own the story, Title idea somewhat, Marin Icewinter, some weapons, and other various things, such as the M.A.O. ball. (I suck at Summaries)(Currently on Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: And so it Begins

Mage. Art. Online.

Prologue

_Deep in Faron Woods..._

Link and Midna were walking away, as Link had just obtained the master sword, when both he and Midna felt a sharp, stinging pain in their backs. Link noticed a tube with lines sticking out of Midna's back, and deduced that it was what caused them to feel said pain. Even though he pulled it out, it was too late, as his consciousness was slowly slipping away. Just before he fell unconscious, he fell on the ground, and saw black shoes in front of his face, and a malicious voice saying,

"I guess Bulblins aren't half bad with tranquilizer guns." Little did link Know, a similar situation was happening in a completely different area of the Multi-verse. The part with tranquilizer darts, that is.

_Reole, Amestris; April 19__th__, 1915_

The Elric Brothers were visiting their friend, Rose, in Reole, a city in Eastern Amestris, when both (As Al was no longer a Suit of armor,) felt a dull pain in the small of their backs, and began to fall unconscious, and at a rapid rate. Ed felt as if he was being dragged as he nearly lost consciousness, when he heard someone, or something, say "For a short guy, he is quite heavy." At that he bolted awake and began yelling at his kidnaper "Who you callin' so short he could survive being hit by a bus because he's too short to..." he didn't finish as the Man kidnapping him pulled out an electric Stun-Gun and shocked him, which knocked him unconscious.

_Chapter One: And so it Begins_

_Fowl Estate, Dublin; Ireland._

Things weren't going so well for Artemis Fowl II. He just bought an American device known as a Nerve Gear 2, and he couldn't even get the thing to turn on. A little background information is in order I'd say. Artemis Fowl is a 23 year old Irish genius, with Pale skin, deep set blue eyes, and his smile is said to be Vampire-Like. He has two younger Brothers, Miles and Beckett. His Mother is Angeline Fowl, and his Father is Artemis Fowl I. His Personal body guard is Domovoi Butler, or just Butler, whose sister is Juliet Butler. Anyway, just as Artemis was going to try to crack open the Nerve Gear 2, it hummed to life.

"Finally," said Artemis, With a Sigh. As he put it on, the loading screen for the VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, for those of you who don't know) Mage Art Online, or MAO for short, was showing. Once that finished, the game asked what his Gender, Height, Weight, Name, Species, Haircolor, Eye color, Age, EST. After he filled in that, the Game asked which Mage element he wanted. He chose Earth, for he knew he could become a Darkness Mage using that Route. Afterwards, it asked what subtype he wanted, so he chose dark. It then asked which Pokémon he wanted, and it gave a long- ish list of level 20 dark types, along with Eevee. He chose Eevee, for it could evolve into Umbreon, a Dark type and his favorite Pokémon. After all the choosing, Artemis finally got into the game. 10-ish minutes later, Butler joined in, too. His element was Wind, plain and simple, although his partner was a Skarmory. Anyway, both Butler and Artemis began to walk, when Artemis heard a Familiar voice.

"Artemis, its Foaly," said Foaly, obviously. Foaly is a Centaur, a type of Species of Fairy, though no centaur up to date has had any type of magic, albeit having vast intellect.

"Foaly, did you hack in?" inquired Artemis.

"Yes, I did, because when I saw you started playing, I knew I had to warn you, this game is more than it seems. It is much like the game Sword Art Online. In fact, it is almost exactly like it, albeit being far longer, with 1000 floors instead of 100. Basically, until someone beats the 1000th boss, everyone is going to be trapped in this game. Hopefully, that doesn't take too long, or some of our enemies might decide to exploit this and attack you while you play, for you will be trapped in this game until a single person beats it. While you play if you die, you're dead for good by the way," Foaly said, in surprisingly one breath.

"So this is practically a death game?" Artemis inquired.

"Yes, it is," Foaly answered. "Remember, you will most likely need the help of others, so don't be afraid to make a team, squad, or guild, or join an already existent one," As Artemis walked along, he thought he saw Holly, but he must have been hallucinating, because he LEP wouldn't risk letting their best officer get inside a Death game.

_Meanwhile..._

Marin Icewinter is an ordinary guy, besides the fact that he was a beta tester for MAO. As he loaded the game he was quite familiar with, he contemplated what he should do, now that he has the full version of the game, for new features were added that weren't in the Beta. As the game got closer to being fully loaded, Marin worried it would be like SAO, at least in the being trapped part that is. SAO was a game for the original Nerve Gear, created by Akihiko Kayaba, which had resulted in hundreds of players dying. As he logged on, he had to go through all the things he had to when starting the first time, as his Beta Data had gotten corrupt for some strange reason, but he chose the exact same elements and starter Pokémon as in the Beta, A.K.A. Element 1: Water; Element 2: Ice; Pokémon: Vanillite. As he got completely on, he took only a single step as every player was transported back to spawn.


	2. Chapter 2: The Creator Appears

_Chapter Two: The creator makes an Appearance_

_M.A.O. Spawn area_

Artemis and Butler had literally JUST left spawn, when they were teleported back almost immediately after. As the Teleportation stopped, a red barrier surrounded the area, and the GM (Game Master) appeared and said addressing the players  
"Welcome, Everyone! I am the GM and creator of this game, Kisame Hirigakuri of course. Many of you have probably noticed the save and quit option missing from the menu. Fear not, as it is not any glitch what so ever. I have programmed the game so that at least one player has to beat the boss on floor 1000, and then the option will be available. Now, that does not mean that the game is without risk. At first, every player has 3 lives, as to make the game more interesting. Once you lose a life, you lose a portion of you money, or Requanus, relative to your level. The higher the level, the more Requanus you lose. As you progress, you will get more lives, but usually as a prize from an EXTREMLY hard quest. Once you Life counter hits zero and you have no more lives, you die in game and in real life. However, once someone beats the 1000th boss, the live system no longer exists, but you can still progress, but this time you have Infinite lives. All monsters infinitely spawn, and the same goes for Pokémon. Now, in this game Pokémon battles go differently. You must fight the trainer, or in wild battles the enemy Pokémon, alongside your Pokémon. You however aren't allowed to kill the trainer, nor are you allowed to deal the final blow on a wild Pokémon, as the system prevents both. Also you aren't allowed to do almost all the fighting against a wild Pokémon, either. Now I wish you all luck."

And with that, the GM dissipated. The speech left all our heroes confused, especially the ones how did not know that they were in a video game, or that don't know what a Video game is, as was the case with Link and Midna.


End file.
